Alex Cloudmill
Alex Cloudmill je jednou ze Soul Riderů, jejím symbolem je blesk. Se svým koněm Tin-Can je hlavní postavou ve Starshine Legacy 4: Hádanka jménem Dark Core. Pochází z chudé rodiny a je jediná dívka mezi čtyřmi bratry. Velmi ochraňuje svého mladšího bráchu Jamese, který se často dostává do potíží. Její schopnost jí dovoluje vystřelovat blesk rukama, její cíl pak zkamení. Osobnost Je odvážná, statečná, odolná a pečující o své přátele, ale je až přehnaně ochranářská vůči Jamesovi. To je považováno za její slabost, kterou Fripp zmiňuje. Zdá se, že žárlí na Anne, protože má všechno a Alex ne. V jednom okamžiku byla nezodpovědná se svými schopnostmi, které vedly k nehodě. Ale stále lituje, že o Anne dřív nezjistila její zranitelnou stránku. Star Stable Online After Lisa and Anne went missing, Alex left Jorvik in search of any clues to their disappearances, but returned to Jorvik and Tin-Can with no clues. She asks for the player's help in making Tin-Can a new pair of horseshoes and seeks Conrad's help. After spending some time guarding the Northern Irongate, Alex speaks of a Golden Apple that can turn the witch Pi good again. Hearing of the player's success Alex figures out that the witch was supposed to turn Justin's horse into a Dark Horse. That Justin was still in Dark Core's headquarters on an oil rig. Alex asks the player to accept the brave mission and when you do she remains guard over the beach to make sure we're not followed. When the player returns Alex learns that Mr. Sands already has two Dark Riders and are trying to gather two others in a hurry. While trying to stop the druids from finding Lisa and Anne knowing Dark Core was connected to their disappearances. At the druid meeting, Alex explains that Justin has joined Dark Core but isn't fully convinced of his actions and that Mr. Sands is trying to use the Light Ceremony to strengthen Garnok by doing it backwards. Sometime later, thanks to the player's brave actions, Alex works together with the player to seal up the Pandoric Cracksappearing in Silverglade and other places. During another druid meeting, she is happy to have Lisa back, and receives word that Anne is in Pandoria. Once progress with the Lightning Circle has been made, Alex assigns the player to watch over Dark Core's actions in an attempt to stop their plans and save her friends. Then, Alex hears that James is having nightmares. With Mrs. Holdsworth's help, she and her friends discover that Katja has returned. In an effort to find Concorde, the player challenges Katja to a race of the Pandorian Codex rules. Having been challenged by her before, Alex knew of her tricks and distracts her so the player could win the race. As per the agreement they ask where Concorde is, and they receive word that Anne's horse is gone. During the player's third trip to the Dark Core Headquarters, Alex and everyone comes to rescue Justin. Following suit, she and the girls were amazed that the player's horse flew and return to Moorland with Justin. After locating Justin, Alex and the girls were shocked that he was arrested by the druids. Once the player obtains the Pandorian Keystone, Alex and the others wanted to go with the player to rescue Anne, but are stopped by Fripp because he needs their help in keeping the portal opened and they wish the player luck. After the player's first failed attempt to rescue her, Darko and Garnok force their way into the secret stone circle to capture everyone. Fripp uses his powers to destroy the Pandorian Keystone and save everyone. Before Fripp passes out he speaks of Evergray. With Evergray's name unknown to them Alex and the others leave to talk with Avalon who tells them that he is his brother and a former druid but was banished for knowing too much and asking for his whereabouts they hear he is in New Hillcrest. In an attempt to find Concorde, Alex and the others hear from Elizabeth that their horses are Starbreeds, and have the ability to be reborn, including Concorde. Alex follows the player to the mountain paddock to begin the player's training in wild whispering with Rhiannon. But with so many foals and little time, Alex and Rhiannon talk to Elizabeth about seeking help from the Life Warden for tapping into Justin's gift. Going against her wishes Alex, Linda and the player break him out of prison, taking him to the Primeval Tree in South Hoof in an attempt to find the new incarnation of Concorde. With Alex's help, the player wakes the Sleeping Yew, but Elizabeth caught wind of what the Soul Riders were doing and Alex was led away by Elizabeth for her actions of putting all the Starbreeds in danger. However, Elizabeth was proud of Alex and knew she had a hard background and informed the player that she was gathering supplies in The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. The player finds her being down on herself for her actions but regains her vigor after getting a pep talk from you. After Concorde has been rescued Alex and everyone are filled with hope of rescuing Anne. All that was left was make another Pandorian keystone while the player was making it in Stonecutter's Vault Alex helped Rhiannon keep Concorde out of trouble but was surprised to see that this current incarnation of Concorde was a girl that's when Rhiannon explained that having a Soul Horse as a female was a rare occurrence. After the keystone was complete Alex heard that the player was under threat by Sabine and she along with Lisa came to the rescue. With the keystone secured all the Soul Riders and their horses spend the day at their special campsite when it was Alex's turn to share a story about Anne at first she couldn't think of any stories except about how much her background clashed with Anne's. However, she admits that there was a time she used her powers irresponsibly in the past which led to an accident and someone getting hurt and Anne was there to save the day as well as stayed by Alex's side for support. However, she harbors regret for not coming to Anne's rescue sooner and wants to stay around the campfire for a while and listened to Lisa's song. When morning comes Alex and everyone leaves for Guardian's Dale and with the Soul Rider's powers they were able to open the portal. Once in Pandoria, Linda and Lisa expressed the joy of not being there in while however Alex didn't enjoy being back with everything out to get them. They make it to Anne's crystal prison and Alex asks for her forgiveness soon Darko came talking on about how he used Anne in their experiments to create something called Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release. Hearing enough she zaps him with her Soul Strike and says they're leaving with Anne however he leaves them with a parting gift, then she and the player separated and left to fight with the monstrous Mr. Anwir. But together they manage to beat him and return to the others but find that Darko is gone using the chance they try to figure a way to get Anne out, Alex proposed using her powers but was halted by Linda under the possibility of it hurting her. Concorde releases her by kicking the crystal but when Anne doesn't recognize the Concorde she knew Alex says that his soul lives on in her. As well as hearing her friend wanting to avenge her previous incarnation but that would have to wait with Darko trying to close the portal they all raced to get back. And yet, refusing to let Darko get away with what he did to her friends Alex leaves Tin-Can to go back to Jorvik while she fought the mastermind alone. During their struggle, Alex admits that they beat Mr. Sands and his minions once before and will do it again with him but she is overpowered by the wizard claiming she nothing without her horse but an angry girl from the streets. Soon she is saved by Elizabeth, just as she was about to accept her head with horror she saw Elizabeth get turned into crystal by Darko with no choice Alex hears her parting words, "There was so much I never got to tell you, Alex!" ''With her last breath she says, "''I'm proud of you." Before sacrificing herself to save her in the aftermath Alex is found grieving by the player about what happened. Despite the player's best efforts to comfort her she talks full responsibility that her actions cost her Elizabeth and them being trapped. As the player looks for a way out, in her grieving Alex asks why she came for her and the player responds she did it out of love which she couldn't understand. As the player continued to find a way out, Alex continued to see to the hopelessness on their condition believing Elizabeth sacrificed herself for nothing until the player says otherwise. After following Lisa's voice and a trail of light to a hidden mechanism, it activates opening a portal and Alex starts to hear Lisa's voice through her song happy they found them walking through the portal they were greeted by everyone. However, returning to the campsite Alex tells them Elizabeth's demise saying it was all her fault but was told by the others not to blame herself and that the five ride as one as a sisterhood. When morning comes Alex thanks the player for bringing the Soul Riders back together but mourns about who they lost to get this far, but understands they have to move on with Dark Core still out there but Alex wants to celebrate life with her friends being together to the end. Zajímavosti * Podle Frippa (ve Starshine Legacy komiksech) je Alex až příliš ochranářská a bojí se, kvůli slabosti jejího mladšího bratra. * In the recent update Alex says, "Leave now. Or should I turn up the voltage?", meaning that she can control how much power she uses with her Soul Strike. Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Non-Playable Character Kategorie:Soul Rider